


Wild Wind

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, If you only read one work by me, Randomness, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: When Hotch's son gets taken by an Unsub Aaron is forced to let the woman who's being held with him try and protect him until he can get to them. He never thought he'd fall for her in the weeks following the event. He wasn't aware that he would be the one that needed saving. She blew into his life like soft breeze, will she now leave it like a tornado? Or, could she be the Wild Wind that saves him from his lonely existence?





	1. The Winds Of Change Are Calling

Waking up in a cold damp room Ava winced as pain racked her slender body. She could feel the dried blood on her forehead. Apparently she'd been hit over the head. Her shirt was ripped from the collar, her hair was tangled, and her shoes were gone. "That's my favorite shirt." She grumbled as she pulled herself to her feet by the chain link that was surrounding her. "Hello!" She couldn't see much, night had fallen, though she wasn't sure of the time. The last thing she remembered was saying good night to a friend. Then, cold, and dark, that's all she knew. "Hello!" She growled shaking the cage around her. "I know you're there, I can hear you breathing." She shook the cage one last time as she paced to cold concrete beneath her feet. She needed to think, she need to find a way out.

The screech of a gate opening snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up quickly to see a small boy being thrown in with her. "Hey!" She ran to catch him before he hit the floor. The poor kid was shaking with fear as his amber eyes looked up to meet her blues ones. "You alright?" She asked him softly, setting him back on his feet. The boy nodded wiping at his eyes. "Hey, I'm Ava. What's your name?" Her voice was smooth as silk as not to scare him anymore.

"Jack." He kept his voice small trying to hide his fear.

Ava smiled at him. "Don't you worry, I won't let him hurt you." She patted his shoulder before slipping off her jacket and handing it to him. "Here, put this on. You look cold."

Jack slipped his small arms into the jacket and zipped it up. "Won't you get cold?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She gave him a quick smile as the man came back setting up a camera connected to a laptop. "Hey, you wanna tell me what's going on here."

He just snickered a bit and continued setting up a feed.

Ava could see a few people walking around and then she saw her dad. "You son of a bitch! That's what this is about? Can't man up and admit that whoever you're doing this for was a wack job and needed to be dealt with?"

He turned to face her, smiled a bit and calmly started speaking. "My father, wasn't crazy. He had a job to do both of your father's stopped him. Now I'm stopping them from doing their jobs."

She looked back at Jack, who looked like he was ready to cry. She set her jaw and turned back to the man. "You won't stop them. I'm guessing you're setting all this up to have some sort of contact. To show what you're doing and eventually you'll lead them here, but not before you try and hurt us. Which, I'm sorry to say, won't be happening. I can kick your ass with my eyes closed." She hadn't realized Aaron Hotchner's team was watching at that point. "So you best pray those people find you before I get outta here. Cause you're right in my cross hairs, and I never miss."

"Such big talk from someone standing inside a cage."

Ava hit the chain link making it rattle.


	2. Where Will They Take You

Garcia ran into the briefing room. "Hotch!" She exclaimed as she pulled up the video feed just in time for them all to see Jack be tossed into the cage.

Aaron tensed as he watched. "Do you have audio?" He asked quickly as Garcia turned up the sound in time to hear Ava speak.

"Don't you worry, I won't let him hurt you." She patted his shoulder before slipping off her jacket and handing it to him. "Here, put this on. You look cold."

Aaron ran his hands over his face. There was a knock at the open door. The occupants all turned to see who it was. There stood an older gentleman, his grey hair was starting to thin on the top of his head. He turned his dim blue eyes to the screen just in time to see Ava start her little rant.

"You son of a bitch! That's what this is about? Can't man up and admit that whoever you're doing this for was a wack job and needed to be dealt with?"

He turned to face her, smiled a bit and calmly started speaking. "My father, wasn't crazy. He had a job to do both of your father's stopped him. Now I'm stopping them from doing their jobs."

She looked back at Jack, who looked like he was ready to cry. She set her jaw and turned back to the man. "You won't stop them. I'm guessing you're setting all this up to have some sort of contact. To show what you're doing and eventually you'll lead them here, but not before you try and hurt us. Which, I'm sorry to say, won't be happening. I can kick your ass with my eyes closed." She hadn't realized Aaron Hotchner's team was watching at that point. "So you best pray those people find you before I get outta here. Cause you're right in my cross hairs, and I never miss."

The man looked back to Hotch. "That's my little girl in there." His voice came out a little shaken. "She's an agent in the organized crime unit. Ava Monroe, I'm Daniel Monroe."

"I, I remember you from an old case we worked." Aaron shook Daniel's hand. "I apologize we didn't know who she was."

Ava paced the floor in the cramped cage. She was lost in thought. She knew she needed to keep Jack safe, she also knew the kind of people she was dealing with. What she didn't know was that Jack would be the key to getting out of there. But the question remained, how? She wasn't sure just yet.

Then, the inevitable happened. Ava sat down next to Jack while he slept. She jumped hearing the door to their cage open. He went straight for Jack. "No!" She got between them seeing the door left open as he fought her. "Run!"

Jack scrambled to his feet as the two traded blows. He ran until he found an outside door, his bare feet hitting the soft grass just as a black SUV pulled up. Aaron was the first out and ran to his son holding him close. "Daddy, she's still in there!" He pointed to the run down building behind him.

"I'll be right back." Aaron promised pulling his weapon as he followed Morgan and JJ inside." The three agents followed the sounds coming from a room in the back of the building. Ava's screams ripped through the long hallways. The Unsub came running down the hall towards them. Morgan tackled him taking him to the ground. "Stop! Stop moving!" He yelled as he cuffed him. Aaron continued down until he saw a small light coming from a cracked door. He heard the crash of something falling to the floor. Aaron pushed the door open. His eyes first landed on Ava scrambling to her feet. "Was he alone?"

She shook her head. "Yeah..." Ava grunted as she stumbled towards the door. "The kid? Did he make it?"

Aaron caught her as she went to fall. He then noticed the cut on her side. "Get a medic!" He called just as JJ reached the door.


	3. Somewhere New One Would Hope

Ava shot up in the hospital bed, quickly looking around the small room. Once she decided she wasn't

in any danger the wounded agent laid back in her bed. The pain in her side brought back the memories of the last day or so. Though the last thing she remembered was a soft, stern voice begging her to stay with him and those eyes of his. Those dark amber eyes that threatened to peer into her very soul. Ava shook the images from her her as she heard voices outside her door. "Hey!" Her raspy voice called out. "Can I get a drink?" The door swung open and a few people filed in. "The kid, Jack, did he make it?"

Aaron smiled nodding. "Yes, he's unharmed and has been medically cleared to go home. He has a few minor scrapes and bruises, other than that he's fine."

Ava breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I couldn't even imagine what his parents must have been going through."

"Honey, this is Aaron Hotchner." Her mother smiled. "Jack's father, also the one who found you along with his team."

"Oh! My goodness, where have my manners gone? SSA Ava Monroe." Ava offered him her hand and a warm smile.

"It's nice to see you awake, also I wanted to personally thank you for keeping Jack safe when I couldn't."

Ava smiled a little bigger ignoring the stinging of her split lip. "Don't mention it. Anyone would have done the same. He's a good kid and lucky to have you in his corner." She turned to her own parents. "When can I go home?"

"Couple of days. Your doctor wants to make sure everything checks out before he lets you go." Daniel patted ger leg gently.

"Well, I really should be going. I, hope you feel better soon Agent Monroe." Aaron patted her shoulder before heading for the door.

"Right, uh, I'll be around so you can see for yourself." Ava didn't know what she was saying anymore. Just that she felt the need to say it.

Aaron smiled gently at her. "If there is anything I can do for you." He handed her his card. "Please, don't hesitate to call."

Ava took the card and looked it over. "Yeah, you got it. And uh, make sure Jack's alright. I'll be checking!" What the hell was she saying? Why the hell did she care so m

uch. Yeah sure, they went through a common trauma, but that didn't mean she needed to check on the kid.

Aaron chuckled and said his goodbyes. He had a strange feeling about his new acquaintance. Hopefully it would turn to be a good one but past experience hadn't been so kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Ava got better and returned to her work. She ran into Aaron more than she remembered. Maybe that was because she wasn't really paying attention before. But then again, neither was. Not until she helped save his son. She was something else entirely. Aaron wasn't exactly opposed to getting to know more about her. He noticed that Spencer and Derek had really taken a shine to her in the passing weeks. But how could they not? Ava Monroe shook up Aaron Hotchner's world in more ways than one. 

On the day he knew his life wouldn't be the same without her in it, he had taken Jack to the park. Aaron sat quietly watching the boy run and play with the other kids. Their laughter mixing in the air around him. Aaron was lost in his own thoughts when he heard Jack call out to someone. Concern colored his eyes as he followed Jack's line of sight. 

"Hey kid! How ya been?" She smiled brightly as she ruffled his hair.

Jack smiled as Aaron walked over to them. "Ms. Monroe." he held out a hand for her to shake. 

"Please, just Ava." She chuckled shaking his hand. "I've been meaning to come and check up on y'all. Just got busy I guess." 

"I can see how that would happen with everything going on around you. I heard about your mother, it must be hard on you and you dad." 

"It is, but we're making good use of the time we have left with her. Apparently they had known for a while and with my work they didn't want to worry me more than I already do. Well, now I know." Ava kicked at the ground. "Life is life, no use worrying about something I can't control." She smiled shaking her head a little. 

Aaron smiled along with her. "Sounds like I need to take a few lessons from you on that." 

She laughed. It was a simple thing, just a laugh, but it made Aaron see something he hadn't in a long while... Hope. Hope that he wasn't going to be this sullen, heartbroken man for the rest of his life. "Sounds like you could. Though, I'm not sure I'm the best to teach you something like that. We could start with something simple like," She paused trying to think of something. "I dunno, I'm sure I could find something." Ava laughed again. 

"Yes, I'm sure you could." Aaron laughed with her now. 

"Gimme your phone." She held out her hand to him waiting for him to comply, which he did, though hesitantly at first. With the phone in her hands she quickly typed in her number. "Call me and we'll figure it out. but, for now I have to go. Family night, Dad wont like it if I'm late again." 

"Then we shouldn't keep you from them." He went to shake her hand again but she kissed his cheek instead. 

"See ya soon!" she called over her shoulder as she headed for her car. 

Aaron's cheeks felt hot in the brisk autumn air as he stood there dumbfounded. It was just a simple kiss, but then it was so much more than that to him. Maybe he would call, sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron did call her a few days later. Well, he was attempting to. Sure he'd dial the number, it would ring a couple of times before he lost his never and hung up. That's when Ava decided to take matters into her own hands. She smiled deviously as she made her way through the BAU bullpen and up to his office door. David caught sight of her and gave her a questioning look as she mouthed a question to him. "Anyone in there?" Ava pointed at the door that stood between her and Aaron. David shook his head no and she gave him a small nod before opening the door making Aaron jump a little. 

"I have caller ID ya know. And as much as I love getting hang ups I figured I'd come over and see what all the fuss is about." 

Aaron dropped his pen to the desk, smiling as he blushed a crimson color. "I was trying to think of something to say. And every time I thought I had something good, I didn't." He chuckled nervously as she sat across from him. 

"Well, I've been medically cleared to resume my normal daily activities. Come on, lets break that ice!" Ava smiled brightly as she stood and glided out of the office with Aaron trailing behind her. "I'm gonna say you have gym clothes here." 

"Yes, why?" He asked dubiously. 

"You're gonna need em." Ava smirked as she went into the dressing room to change. 

Of course Derek, Spencer, David, Emily and, JJ followed them curious as to what the fiery agent was up to. Aaron went to change and met Ava in the training ring she had led them to. "Care to go a few rounds SSA Hotchner?" 

Aaron laughed a couple of seconds before realizing she was serious. "I don't think that would be a good idea." 

"Oh, so you don't think I can take you?" 

"No, not at all. I don't want to hurt you." 

Ava laughed. "Get out here, now!" She teased as she backed out on to the mat. 

Aaron was never one to back down from a challenge, but he didn't want to fight her. No, he had other things in mind when it came to the spry little woman that stood before him as she beckoned him to her with a wiggle of her index finger. He took a deep breath and obeyed as he walked towards her. 

"That's more like it." She smirked raising her eyebrows and dropping them quickly. "Pin me." She demanded as she dropped into a fighting stance. Aaron followed suit taking little shots at her when she gave him the opening. Ava was took cocky for her own good, though Aaron wasn't paying much attention to her mistakes. No, he saw the way her skin flushed when she got all worked up, or the sound of her laugh when she thought she was about to win. All of these things made him feel like there wasn't anything in the world he'd rather be doing other than sparing with a rather overly confident agent. He mostly toyed with her on the mat before finally deciding he'd had enough. With Ava facing him he hooked his right leg behind her left knee and pulled it towards him using his hands to keep her from falling on her back. "I do have to work." 

Ava nodded. "I'll consider that ice broken than." She smiled as he set her back on her feet. "No more hang ups." She demanded walking back into the dressing room. 

Aaron nodded how could he avoid talking to her now? If he did he was sure she would find a way go do something similar to what she had done already. Part of him was hesitant to pursue any type of relationship with her because of what happened to Haley. But then again, she was different. In the back of his mind he knew she wasn't Haley. He wanted Ava in his life, he just wasn't sure at what capacity he was going to be able to let her in.


	6. And The You Do Something Crazy

"So, I heard about your little sparing match with SSA Hotchner." Ava's own unit chief mused as he leaned in the edge of her desk. Ava just shrugged acting innocent.

"I couldn't take the hang ups anymore. I had to do something."

"So making him fight you in the training arena seemed like a good idea?" Zach shook his head laughing. "You never cease to amaze me Monroe."

"What can I say? I have a certain flair for the dramatic." She chuckled and pushed him off her desk. "Now go away! I have work to do."

Zach laughed as he walked away. "Don't forget Pete's soccer game is at three. He's counting on you."

"I'll be there." She called back to him.

Three o'clock rolled around and Ava was just where she said she'd be. Sitting in the bleachers with Zach and his wife watching their son Pete play. Ava got into it a little more than she probably should have. Cheering wildly when she saw the small boy in the field. She couldn't help herself, Pete meant the world to her even if he wasn't her son. Seeing as how Zach was like a brother to her she treated his son as her nephew.

After the game was finished Ava went down to field and high fived Pete. "Good game kiddo!" Pete beamed with pride as he parents joined them. Ava spotted a ball that had been left on the field. "Hey watch this Pete!" She went and kicked the ball around attempting to do a trick she had seen once a very long time ago only to lose her balance and fall backwards. Ava closed her eyes and braced for the ground to make contact with her slim body. Instead she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her and a familiar chuckle she knew she'd never forget. Ava opened her eyes and smiled shyly as she was set back on her feet. "Hey we gotta stop meetin like this." She laughed off her embarrassment as Aaron returned a smile.

"I would have to agree. Though I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I had to come watch Pete here play his game. He would have never let me hear the end of it if I had missed his first game." Pete had ran to her as she was falling.

"Yes, but as I remember in practice he kept talking about a Nyssa who was coming to watch him play his first game." Aaron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Middle name. My mom liked weird names when she had me and dad he was still wishing for that little boy that never came." She shrugged casually. "So, you're his coach? I think someone failed to mention that. Which would also mean Jack is here?" She smirked as he nodded.

"Yes he is. We were going to get some pizza if you and your friends would like to join us." It was a poor attempt at asking her on a date but he felt that they both needed to start slow. And a pizza place crowded with families seemed to be just the place to start.

"I'm game if they are." Ava looked to Zach as he stopped next to her. "Pizza?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sounds good. Come on Pete lets go get some pizza." Zach called to his son who jumped around with Jack happily while they both chanted 'pizza'.

Ava laughed watching them as she took both their hands as she followed Zach, his wife, and Aaron to their cars.

Twenty minutes later they all met at a small pizza parlor. They ate and talked and laughed together. The boys wanted to play some of the games so Zach and his wife went with them leaving Aaron and Ava alone at the table. "They're too cute." Ava laughed as she watched the boys hop around the games like bunny rabbits.

"They are." He mimicked but he wasn't really watching them. He and Zach worked together before so he knew Jack was in good hands which left him free to watch Ava. He was a damn good profiler but there something about her he couldn't quite make out. She was outgoing, confident in herself, and all around vibrant. The room seemed brighter when she was in it. Of course that could have been just him but she did seem to bring a certain spark with her wherever she went.

"You should stop trying to profile me and just ask the question." Ava wasn't just any old chip off the block. Her job required her to be more aware of the world around her and people were part if it.

Aaron cleared his throat after being called out. "I was just wondering... If you were seeing anyone?"

"That's not what you wanted to ask but to answer the question no, I'm not. My job doesn't leave a lot of personal time. And the last relationship I had wasn't exactly a good one." Ava pushed a coin around in front of her as she spoke trying to avoid eye contact. Painful were the memories of her past. Sure her story wasn't at all like Aaron's. Finding love and then having it ripped away by a murderer. No, her story was quite different from that. More of one with anger and fear.

"Why didn't it end well?" He regretted asking as soon as the words left his lips.

"Because, I couldn't help him. I'm going go tell you something that most others only guess at about me. You've met my parents. They love each other with everything they have. They have so many great stories to tell and trust me, I've heard them all. And it's a lot to live up to. I wanted what they have only, I looked for it in the wrong places. Back about seven years ago when I worked for Atlanta PD I met this guy he seemed ok at first, but as soon as we moved in together he changed and not for the better. He was rude and spiteful. Called me names and told me all kinds of things that weren't true. The most memorable being that no one was ever going to love me. I was too much of a burden to be loved." She stopped taking a drink. "Anyway I finally found a way to get away and moved here. He's tried to find me a few times and that's where Zach steps in and stops him. Sometimes I think he was right but then, I remember what a total bad ass I am and keep on trucking." Ava didn't look up though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Well, it sounds like you did the right thing getting away and Zach has always had a knack for helping people." Aaron reached across and took her hand. "And no matter what he told you, he was wrong."

She slowly turned her eyes towards his. The way he looked at her gave her a feeling she had never known before. It wasn't fear, no she'd known that one. It wasn't lust, she had her fair share of that feeling as well. Something deeper, something that she couldn't shake. "I have to go." She stood up quickly grabbing her bag and her jacket. Aaron was confused to say the least. She had opened up to him, she wanted to break the ice and now here she was running away. Now it was going to be his turn to do something drastic.


	7. But Then Again...

Ava was still a bit shaken from her conversation with Aaron. She hadn't meant to be so open with him about her past. It wasn't anything like her and she kept asking herself, why. Why him? Why now? With everyone else in her life she had to let slip one of her darkest secrets to someone she had just met a few weeks prior. Running was her defense, she'd done it since she could remember. Ava knew Zach would be wanting to talk to her about it and honestly, she didn't know what to tell him. She just wanted to hide in her work forever but, she knew that wasn't going to help anything. She would have to talk to Aaron again. Just not now. 

She headed back to Headquarters to try and get some more paperwork done. At least that was one thing she could do right. After a while she got lost in her own little world of case files and reports. Ava wasn't paying much attention to anything or anyone around her so, she didn't notice Aaron standing a few feet from her. She had an ear bud in listening to some music and started to sing a bit to herself. "What would you do if I told you that I la la la loved you? Do if I said it tonight? What would you do if I told you that I la la la loved you? Cause you know that I la la lied." Aaron smiled hearing her sing. Haley used to sing Jack to sleep. How he missed her slightly off key voice. Ava's wasn't off key, no, she hit every note as far as he could tell. It would be nice to hear that all the time. He thought to himself as he watched her. She kept on singing and tapping her toes. Ava wasn't exactly oblivious to the fact she had eyes on her as she filled out her reports. Being lost in the music she just didn't care.

Aaron pulled up a chair and sat next to her, Ava looked over and smiled slightly. Ok, maybe it does have to be now. She thought pulling the ear buds from her ears. "Can I help you Agent Hotchner?" She asked in a much smaller voice than she would have usually used. Something about Aaron made her feel like she didn't have to be loud to be heard. Well, either that or she was just extremely nervous that he had sought her out. Which of course, she would never admit, to anyone, ever.

"I think we might be able to help each other." He admitted in a quiet voice just as she did.

"And how's that agent?"

"Maybe, we can help each other let go of the pain in our past's. Meet me, for dinner tonight at eight. The little place off of Berkeley Ave."

"I-I don't know about that I'm very, very busy girl agent."

"Not tonight. At six pm your boss is going to kick you out of the office so you would have plenty of time to go home and get ready. The rest is up to you."

"You've been conniving with people agent Hotchner. That's not a nice thing to do to someone you're trying so desperately to get to know." She smiled to herself as she turned away from Aaron with a blush on her cheeks. She was more than flattered that he had gone to such lengths to have a 'date' with her. "Tell me something. What happens if I show up?"

"Then we will have a nice dinner and talking. I believe I have a few things to tell you that might help you in some way. You aren't the only one who has pain in their past Ava." He stood and smiled. "I'll see you at eight."


	8. It Just Might Work Out

Just as Aaron said, Zach all but threw her out of the office at 6:00 pm. He knew it would be good for her to get out and be an actual person for a change rather than hiding behind her many cover identities. Now that she was good at which was why she was one of the only agents that had been in the department for more than a few years. most got tired of it. All the hiding and sneaking around, never mind the fact that they all had families of their own. Ava just had herself to worry about. Of course she had her parents but it wasn't the same as getting to go home to someone you loved. Someone you chose to be with. That thought led her to where she was at that moment. 

Ava sighed standing in front of her open closet. What am I gonna wear? She thought as she looked over the contents of her wardrobe. Ennie meeny minni moe was looking like a pretty good option right about then. That was until she found a small note on one of the dresses. Wear me. Ava chuckled pulling the blue cotton dress from the rack. She had worn it maybe twice since she bought it. She would have to scold her very own Joshie for breaking into her apartment but, she couldn't deny he had a great sense of fashion. The sparkled neckline brought out the blue of her eyes and the knee length skirt flowed as she walked. She slipped on a pair of black heels after she put on the dress. She pinned her hair up in a messy bun and her muted make completed the look. Ava looked in her full length mirror. Giving herself a nod of approval she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out into the warm evening air. 

She wasn't sure what to expect as she drove to the restaurant Aaron had mentioned. She was a bit nervous to say the least. It had been a long time since she had been out with anyone other than her team. Yet, here she was, meeting someone she'd met through dire circumstances. Ava parked her car, getting out she made sure she had everything she needed and went into the restaurant. Checking the time on her phone she was a few minutes early though, Aaron was already there. She smiled as she caught sight of him. The warm feeling in her chest rose as she neared the table. "Thank you." She said softly as he pulled out her chair for her. 

"Thank you for coming." He smiled as he took his own seat across from her. "You look amazing."

"Not so bad yourself there Agent." She took a breath and smiled. "So, this would be a first for me. Being coaxed into a date. I have to say I find it rather adventurous of you to do such a thing."

Aaron laughed as she did. "Just like you forcing me into a sparing match with you?" 

"Yeah, that was one of my better moments." She replied with a hint of amusement in her voice which only made Aaron laugh more.

It was easy to talk to her. Ava was certainly not like any woman he had ever met. Even Haley wouldn't compare to her. But, he was sure Haley would have loved her. She was so vibrant and outgoing yet, there was a soft side she kept hidden. Just like the wind she was wild and free going where and when she wanted. Aaron had no trouble finding something to talk about with her. He even found it rather easy to share with her about Haley's death. 

Ava stayed quiet as he recounted the tale of how The Reaper took her from him and his son. She reached out and took his hand with her own slim fingers. "I'm sorry you and Jack had to go through that. I know you're doing the best you can which, if you'll allow me to say so, is way better than most that would have if they had gone through the same thing. You've got yourself a great kid and you, well, you're pretty good too." Maybe it was the wine but, she found herself saying things she would have never have said before. 

Aaron gave her hand a small squeeze along with a smile. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what you have been through you can always come back from it." 

He was right, she knew that. But, just hearing someone else say it made it better. She had come so far from those dark days in her past and she was finally able to see the light. He was sitting across the table smiling at her. Ava could feel her heart pounding in her chest. For a moment she thought he could hear it but, she knew better. She smiled back at him as they sat there. The world seemed to fade away as the pair looked at each other. Nothing was ever going to bring them down.

A little while later they finished their meal and walked out of the restaurant. "You know, I make a decent cup of coffee. If you would care to join me." Aaron said as they were standing in the parking lot at Ava's car. 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Lead the way Agent." 

He laughed at the humor in her voice. "It's not far from here." He said opening her door for her and closing it behind her. Really he should have picked her up for the date but he knew she needed to have some kind of freedom to choose weather or not she was going to show. Of course he was over the moon that she had. He went to his own car and got in, pulling out of the parking lot she was right behind him. A few minutes later they were at his apartment building. Having parked his car, Aaron was waiting as she stepped out of hers. He took her arm and led her to his door. Once they were inside he put away his things and turned to her. "Please make yourself at home, I will go start the coffee."

Ava nodded and set her purse on the coffee table. She walked around looking at the pictures placed around. Most were of Jack, and then there were some with both of them. Ava came across one picture she knew was a special on just by where it was placed. It was sitting on a small table by itself. Aaron and Jack she knew, the woman she took a guess that it was Haley. "She was beautiful." She said quietly as Aaron walked up behind her. 

"She was." He said handing her a cup of fresh coffee. "I think the two of you would have been good friends."

Ava smiled at the thought. "Thanks." She muttered following him back into the living room and sitting next to him on the sofa. "So tell me something. What's it like being a single dad and a big bad ass BAU agent?"

Aaron chuckled at her question. "There is never a dull moment for sure. Jack tends to keep me on my toes. He also knows why I do the job I do. He knows I need to catch the bad guys to try and make the world a safer place for him." He smiled as he answered her earnestly. 

Ava looked down at her half full cup and smiled. "Sounds like you've taught him well." She held her breath as he reached over and moved a few strands of hair from her face. He was some kind of handsome as his amber eyes peered back into her own blue ones. 

"And what about you? Undercover work must take a lot out of you."

Ava smiled gently. "One would might say that. It is a vert different ball game. At first, it was nice to escape the life I had and be someone else but, now, I can see that I was just running from myself in a way, but now, I don't want to. I want to show the world and myself that I can do anything."

Aaron smiled brightly, she really was something else. "That sounds like a noble thing to do." He knew then that he would help her in anyway he could, even taking on anyone who set out to hurt her. 

"Yeah, you think so? Or are you just agreeing with me so I won't be angry with you?" She teased him lightly as she chuckled.

"No, no I wouldn't dare do a thing like that to a woman who carries a gun." She started to laugh as he did.

"Smart man." She said as the laughter subsided. She stood grabbing her phone and playing a slow song as she set down her now empty cup. "Dance with me." She said holding out her hand to him. 

He set down his cup and took her hand as he stood. Aaron led her over behind the sofa so they would have a little room. He placed his free hand on the small of her back, pulling her close as she stared to hum along with the soft music floating in the air around them. His lips curled up into a smile as he listened to her. Ava let her head rest on his shoulder as her arm wrapped around his neck. It was a simple thing for the both of them to sway back and forth to the beat yet, it was much more for them than it seemed. They were both in their own ways opening themselves up to each other more and more. Something neither of them had done in a very long time. When the song ended Ava looked at Aaron with a soft smile on her lips. Aaron smiled back at her as he held her in his arms. They both inched their faces towards the others. their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was soft and slow as she took her other arm sliding her hand up his shoulder to rest on his cheek. Out of some unknown force Aaron pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Before long they were breathless as they broke apart. Their eyes locked, the only sound was their collective breathing. 

"Stay." It was more of a question than anything as Aaron muttered the word. 

Ava didn't hesitate in nodding her answer before their lips crashed together, more needy than before. She wasted no time in helping him out of his shirt and undershirt as he backed her into a wall near his bedroom. His hands went to her back as he pulled the zipper down her back and pulling her dress off her shoulders as she kicked out of her heels. Ava let the dress fall to the floor at her feet. Aaron kicked out of his shoes as well and her nimble fingers worked to loosen his belt. He picked her up and carried her to his bed where he laid her gently. She pulled him to her for another long kiss as she helped him out of his pants. He let out a small gasp as her hand brushed his already hard member. Teasingly she snapped the elastic waistband of his boxers as she smirked against his lips. In turn he reached around her back with one hand and unfastened her bra with a smirk of his own. Slowly they helped each other out of their remaining articles of clothing. Aaron pulled away from her to have himself a look at her. She was perfect in his eyes. From the slight curve of her jawline down to the feminine V of her hips. He wasn't sure just where to start so, he brought both of his hands up to hold of her cheeks and then he slowly moved each hand down her exposed, heated skin. Ava leaned into his touch as his hands went over her. She hadn't felt like that towards anyone in a long time as she let him have whatever he wanted in that moment. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lined himself up with her opening and pushed into her. Ava gasped and moaned as her back arched off the bed. He set a slow steady rhythm with his hips as he used one arm to hold himself up and the other to wrap around her, pulling her as close as he could. Their hips moved in time together. Panting, breathless as their lips locked in one heated kiss after another and they showed no signs of slowing down. 

Ava could feel herself being wound tighter with every thrust he made. Aaron was almost ready to explode when he felt her clench around him sending him over right along with her as they both fell onto the bed. Words failed them both as Aaron pulled the blankets around them. Ava laid her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. They fell asleep rather quickly that night. It was the beginning of something neither one of them saw coming.


	9. Even If You Try To See

The next morning Aaron woke slowly as the sunlight reached his eyes. It took him a moment to realize something was missing. Ava wasn't in the bed next to him. He shot up out of the bed and fished around in the floor for his boxers. Sliding them on he went to see if she was still in his apartment. He got into the living room in time to see her shutting the front door, she had a white paper bag in one hand and a cup holder with a couple of cups of coffee in the other. He breathed a sigh of relief as she sat the items on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ava smiled handing him a cup while taking the other for herself. "I don't really cook..."

Aaron interrupted her with a soft kiss. "I thought you left for a minute there." He sheepishly admitted.

"And miss the chance to see your epic bedhead? Not a chance!" She chuckled ruffling his hair.

Aaron smiled as he watched her. "I ordered a few different things, figured you could pick what you wanted from that." She held out the bag to him as she spoke.

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting you to do anything like this." He smiled taking the bag from her and picking out something.

"Well I figured it was the least I could do after dinner and last night. I have to say you sure know how to treat a girl right." She winked at him as she went to find her phone that had started ringing. Zach appeared across the screen. "Looks like I gotta run." She frowned grabbing the rest of her things. "I'll give ya a call later?"

Aaron knew all to well the demands of the job so he nodded and handed her the other coffee as she stopped to give him a quick kiss. "That sounds like a plan." And then she was gone.

"Monroe! Where the hell have you been? We've all been worried.." Zach's concerned voice came across the line and she quickly cut him off.

"I'm fine, things went.. Well last night."

"Ava, tell me you did not stay the night."

"What do you want me to say? That we had a lovely little chat and then nothing happened? Now, now Zachary, you know I'm not fond of lying." She said a bit sarcastically as she got into her car.

"Geeze Monroe, you're like a hormonal teenager. I can't let you out of my sight for anything."

"Look we're both consenting adults and ya know what? Shit happens. It wasn't my intention for things to happen like they did but I can't go back and change it. Not that I want to. Do we have a case or are you just being an annoyingly overbearing asshole right now?"

"Not exactly... How fast can you get here?"

Ava didn't like the edge on his tone as he spoke. "Give me five minutes." Her voice turned serious as she hung up the phone and stepped on the gas. Less than five minutes later she pulled into the parking lot. She would change once she figured out what was going on inside. Ava rushed through the doors and went straight to her unit. "Rollins, what's going on?" She asked reaching her desk.

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to see what you looked like in that dress!" Josh wasted no time in throwing Zach under the bus. But then again he always was one for the dramatic.

Ava chuckled. "What a bunch of crazy asshats you are!" She mused ruffling Josh's hair.

"Hey, hey watch it!" He whined as he tried to fix it quickly.

"Well then don't be so mean to me." Ava laughed grabbing her go bag. "Now I'm going to go and change." She gave them all a wink and went to the dressing rooms. When she came back she sat at her desk and began going through the paperwork she had left over from the day before.

"So... Are you going to tell me anything?" Josh asked as he wheeled his chair up to he desk.

"Nope, and I really should scold you for breaking and entering but, seeing as how you were right about the dress, I think I'll let this one slide." Ava turned to face him and pushed him back to his desk.

The next few weeks seemed to fly as Ava and Aaron grew closer. The pair worked well together and Ava loved spending time with Jack. He was a one of a kind kid. Jack made her days brighter just as Aaron did. Ava now had a reason to live as herself and she knew just what to do about it. Walking up to Zach's office door and knocked lightly. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Zach nodded and waved her to the chair on the other side of his desk. "You want a transfer right?" He asked before she could even start.

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I love you guys like family but this is something I need to do for me."

Zach smiled and stopped her holding up his hand. "I get it. You don't have to explain anything to me. And besides I seen this coming a week ago so, I did this for you." He handed her a form that was nearly completed already.

"You sly dog you." She chuckled filling out the rest of the form. "So, you think we outta tell em?"

"They already know. We were just waiting till you finally said something to make it official." Zach smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

Her entire team would have a transfer to training. They would be in charge of setting up scenarios for recruits to run through and even seasoned teams as well. She knew she could have a little fun with this new assignment while still being able to see her boys as much as Aaron's job would allow. All in all things were looking up for the wiry agent.

That was until she got the dreaded phone call. Everyone around her knew that her mother had been sick for quite some time and that her days among the living were numbered.

She was standing in the BAU bullpen talking with JJ and Emily while she waited for Aaron to get out of his meeting when her phone rang. Her smiled quickly dropped when she gets her dads thick voice on the other end of the line. "Baby, she's gone." Was all she heard. Her mom was dead and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. "I have to go." She said quickly as she rushed out of the BAU. She needed to get to her dad. Ava's vison blurred as she ran down the halls of Headquarters making her way to the parking lot. Aaron was on her heels as soon as he could put together what had happened. He caught up to her as she neared her car, taking her in his arms as she tripped over her own two feet.


	10. Past The Pain that Blinds

How does one deal with losing someone whose been there for their entire life? How do you help them? These questions and many more clouded Aaron's thoughts in the weeks following the funeral for Ava's mother. Ava wasn't the vibrant ray of light she was. She had thrown herself into her work and had pushed everyone away as much as they would let her. Aaron however was of the stubborn sort, no matter how many times she ignored his calls or closed the door in his face he kept calling and trying to see her. He knew this was going to be a hard time for her but he also knew she was going to need someone around when she did finally give into all the she was hiding from everyone. 

This was to be no easy task as she wasn't letting anyone near her at the time. Ava worked more than she really needed to, it was about the only thing that could keep her numb to the pain she felt gripping at her heart. And that was how she spent her days and most nights, either slumped over her desk or lost in her own training scenarios. Aaron was trying to be as patient as he could with her but that was coming to an end and soon. He didn't think he was asking for much he just wanted to be there for her but at every turn she was there pushing him away again. Her Father was just as worried about her as anyone else was. Something needed to happen to shake her out of herself. And that's how everyone came to gather around the training arena which she was almost always at these days. 

"What are we gonna do? She won't talk to any of us." JJ asked as they all gathered around the mat, watching as Ava hit a punching bag over and over again without taking a break.

"I have an idea." Aaron shrugged out of his blazer and set it aside before walking out onto the mat. He wasn't angry with her even with their little fight they had earlier that morning. He wasn't even sure if this was the right way to go about trying to fix things but he was all out of options now. Enlisting the help of Derek and Zach, Aaron was going to try and make her face him, face them all.

"You're done punching things that can't hit back." Derek moved the bag away from her as she glared at the three that were now surrounding her so she didn't have a chance at escaping. 

"Back off!" She growled at them as they watched her carefully. "I don't want to talk to anyone, I don't want your pity and I really don't want to do this right now." Ava was going to fight them the whole way it seemed, they should have known. Ava was a fighter in every since of the word.

"We just want to help, Ava please." Aaron's soft voice called to her.

She closed her eyes tightly fighting back the tears that seemed to plague her these past weeks. She knew deep down that she couldn't hide in the pain forever she was going to have to face it all. "Just stop..." She whimpered and then it happened, someone touched her. Ava lost it, shoving Aaron away from her she yelled at him. "NO! You can't help me! Can't you see that? I can't let you."

The look on her face was almost too much to bear as she screamed. Now there was more of a gathering around the little group of friends. Many knew this was coming and now they were going to see how it all ended. "My mother is dead and I wasn't there! I wasn't... I didn't..." She shoved Zach away this time as he tried to reach out to her. She was hurting, that much they could all see. But, no one knew how bad it was, How much guilt she felt for not being there when she felt she should have been. "Tell me, how are you going to fix that? HUH, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THAT? You can't, you can't" She mumbled as she tried to find away out, she needed to get out, she needed to get away but they weren't going to let her. She was going to have to face them, face the guilt and the pain she was trying so hard to bury. "What do you want from me?!" She screamed pushing Derek back this time as he got closer. Her head was spinning, everything was scrambled as she tried to find a way out. 

Aaron was going to have to be the one to make the first move, he could see that now. Though this might end with a black eye or two but this was how it had to be, he was't afraid of her, no he was more afraid of losing her. "Ava..." His voice cracked as he spoke. He reached out for her and was surprised when she didn't jerk away from him. He almost had her in his arms when she whispered something and full force shoved him away. Falling on his backside Derek was quick to make the next move as he tried to pin her on the ground but being a small woman gave her some advantage here. Ava was able to maneuver her way around him and knocked him down next to Aaron. "Son of a bitch." He huffed out as the two got to their feet. "How far are you willing to take this Hotch?"

"As far as she will." Was all he said as he advanced on her yet again. Aaron dodged her fist as she wheeled around swinging at them. 

"You can't..." Her hoarse voice called out to no one, for no one could possibly understand. 

Ava and Aaron went back and forth tossing each other to the mat for a while until finally, Ava didn't have anymore fight left in her. She was slumped on the mat, hanging her head. She had lost, everything it seemed. Well, not everything. He was still there, Aaron was there and he had no plans in leaving her. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that somehow, some way he was going to make it all ok. Together they could help each other. 

"I should have been there." She cried. "Why wasn't I there." She wiped at her eyes. "Maybe I,I could.."

"No, you can't think like that. She knew your job was important to not only you but the world we all live in. Ava she was proud of you and all you've done here. You help make the world a better place." Zach spoke first, he knew her well and knew what she was going to so but he also knew that she needed to hear what he was going to say. "You know damn well your mother wouldn't want this self pity bullshit for you."

Aaron glared at him for a moment before making his own statement. "Ava, please just let us try to help. You can't do your job like this." Once he had his arms around her that was it. Ava melted into him, knowing it was her own pride that kept her from doing so sooner. "Come on, let me take you home." He said to her as she calmed a little. The only response he got was a small nod on her part as he helped her to her feet.

The next few days neither of them bothered with work and Jack was on fall break from school so the three of them spent that time just being with one another. It was amazing to Ava how such a simple time could make her feel that much better. She was actually smiling again and she wasn't trying to push anyone away anymore. 

One night they all stayed up late playing games and watching a few of their favorite movies. Somewhere around two o'clock in the morning one movie ended and they had already picked out another while Aaron went to get some drinks from the kitchen. He hadn't been gone long when he noticed that Jack and Ava were quite for once. He shook his head and went to see what those two might be planning this time around, only to find them sleeping on the couch. Ava had laid down and Jack had climbed up there with her and was sleeping soundly on her chest. He had half a mind to move them both but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so instead he went and grabbed a couple of blankets from the hall closet. Using one for the sleeping pair and the other for himself as he laid on the other end of the rather large sofa. 

This was a life worth living, this was the life they both deserved. Aaron smiled to himself as he watched their peaceful slumber. There was nothing in this world that was going to take these simple moments from him or his son. Ava was something he never saw coming. She breezed into his life by chance and now here she was, stirring the winds of change in his direction. She was the wild wind he needed to fill his own sails, never knowing where she might take him next. The only thing that mattered was that she was there. He knew what his next move would be, He already had everything he needed, all that was left was to find the right moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the same Fic I have on Wattpad. HeartOnMySleve is the username there. I have more works there that I am going to post here to at a later date.


End file.
